the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mediscout
'''Mediscout (G2)- '''it's dat girl o shit nuke up -Fallout 4: mediscout dlc Mediscout was created when the Solekians used their combined powers on Medirak the Destroyer. Originally, they thought they were going to destroy the being of edge, but fate had a different idea, instead splitting Medirak into two beings, a gaseous being of pure edge, and a female Copperian, known now as Mediscout. Mediscout was handed a beacon to call in the Solekians if she ever decided to join them, but first decided to go to a secret Photokian-Copperian armory that held an ancient model of a Photokian motorcycle. She got the motorcycle and left the armory, and as she was leaving, she saw an oddly shaped face that looked very sad laying on the ground. the being revealed their name to be Jimmy, and told Mediscout that when she was Medirak the Edgy Hunter, he had been her chest armor and stopped Medirak from cutting himself, in return for him being able to see the world. Mediscout, now no longer being a being of edge, felt sympathy for Jimmy, and decided to put him on the front of her motorcycle, where he conveniently fit on the front. After Mediscout had gotten all of that done, she threw the beacon, and headed towards Korea, where she would meet up with the other Solekians. When she arrived at Korea, Joshi stared at her behind going like (Ȍ ͜ʖȌ) she introduced herself to everyone and everyone introduced themselves to her, she accidentally zapped Onuvaak into The Void, where he found a piece of the Tablet of Avtheism. Mediscout, thinking she had killed the general, got very sad, of course, but Onuvaak came back eventually, via Photok's powers. When the Solekians reached the Tanmanian-Korean army, Mediscout had no weapons, but eventually found an ancient Copperian sword in a secret compartment in her Motorcycle, along with Matoro27 handing her a Makarov pistol, and began to do her best driving her motorcycle while killing Tanmanians. Eventually, Kingy and Onuvaak had the idea of Chernobyl'ing Korea to remove their army. Mediscout, not knowing what Chernobyl was, of course, being new to the world, had to ask, which made Onuvaak hand her his SlavPad on the Wikipedia page on Chernobyl. After Mediscout was done reading, the team proceeded to plant an Adidas-brand bomb on the nuclear warheads, along with bee bombs from Joshi, and detonated them, and they barely made it out. Origins Mediscout was born as a male scout in the year 254 A.S to two disappointed parents. His parents claimed his face looked retarded, so they put him in an orphanage. Following the Mesonid Invasion, which was the first recorded mesonid assault, Medi was launched into space in an escape pod bound for Photokia, but unfortunately the thrusters on his pod malfunctioned, and he drifted through space, eventually being put in a cryogenic stasis. Medi drifted around for about 2 and a half years, until he crashed into a farm in Photokia. The owners of the farm brought Mediscout to Photok, Photok got the feels when he saw Medi with a deformed face, and how he landed 2-3 years after the initial evacuation of Copperius, so Photok decided to adopt Medi and keep him as his very own son. Photok taught Mediscout to accept his deformities, and roast anyone who stared at him, such as saying things like "your face doesn't look any better than mine, knigger." Medi grew up to be a very strong and smart person, but eventually bad things would happen to him. Mediscout eventually got crippling depression, and tried many ways to end his own life. But fate would not allow him to die, causing Medi to go from regular suicide attempts, to joining the Photokian military. Medi went on many suicide missions with a high risk of death, but survived them all. Medi kept getting promoted in the military and getting a better life, instead of the sweet release of death that he so desired. Eventually, when Mediscout was 33, he got married to a woman, who ended up being a Tanmanian. Mediscout had to kill her because she would have killed him, which just made Mediscout more depressed. Eventually, the mesonid attacks came to Photokia. This made Mediscout happy though, because he could finally get himself killed. Photokia was going to evacuate and launch into space, so Medi decided to stay behind. Photok stayed with Mediscout to fight the Mesonids until they were dead. To Mediscout's surprise, he lived the encounter. Medi sat down and began to sob uncontrollably. Photok went over to Mediscout to comfort him, asking why he was so sad after a victory against such a powerful enemy. Mediscout replied that he had crippling depression for the past 15 years, and tried to kill himself by going on suicide missions, and before that tried simple homemade techniques behind Photok's back. Photok told Mediscout there was still another way to be happy, Photok told Mediscout of the legendary Solek, and all of his stories he had to share fighting alongside him. He told Mediscout that Solek was the reason they were all not slaves to the Tanmanians. Photok then told Mediscout there was a way he could defeat the Tanmanians, and stop the Mesonids from invading more planets. This way was to join a group in Western Civilization, called The Solekmen. And for the first time in a while, Mediscout was happy, and had hope. Mediscout changed his name to Medirak, because no doubt corrupt politicians would lie to the people of New Boston, telling Medi killed his wife for no reason. Medirak then went to meet up with The Solekmen, and this is where the story of Medirak starts, which you can find here